pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Tower
Battle Towers are special areas set up specifically for Pokémon battles. Trainers register their Pokémon on the first floor and climb up the floors in a number of battles, fighting other Trainers one by one. There is no penalty for losing other than breaking the player's streak. From Generation III onward, there are a number of rules that can also be changed within the tower - such as fighting in Double Battles against the other Trainers. Trainers sometimes battle for bragging rights, but they are often rewarded with rare items or points that can be used to buy rare items as well. Battle Towers by s, who fulfill a similar role to that of Gym Leaders in Gyms. Trainers taking a Battle Tower challenge have a number of battles in a row, ending after seven wins, or when they lose. The Tower Tycoon may challenge them after certain winning streaks have been made. Initially, the opponents use weak Pokémon and will start using stronger Pokémon the higher the winning streak is. Also, the seventh Trainer may have stronger Pokémon. In some games, opponents may use legendary Pokémon after making a certain winning streak. In Johto , Hoenn and Sinnoh , the Battle Tower is part of a larger Battle Frontier. In the Sevii Islands, a smaller and simplified version of a Battle Tower can be found in Trainer Tower. also contains the Trainer Hill facility, which further serves as a modified simplification of the Trainer Tower (despite Emerald housing a Battle Tower of its own within Hoenn's Battle Frontier). While Unova and Kalos do not have Battle Towers, they have similar battle facilities called the Battle Subway and Battle Maison. Pokémon do not gain experience in Battle Tower battles, while Trainers are awarded Battle Points instead of money. These points can be redeemed for items, in a shop usually located near the tower. Additionally, Pokémon not registered in the Pokédex will not be registered upon being seen in a Battle Tower. Pokémon cannot be above the level limit. From onward, Pokémon that are above the level range will simply be to level 50 temporarily, the level of the Pokémon that the player will be facing. * In Generation II, first introduced the Battle Tower, located on the north end of . :Main article: Battle Tower (Generation II) * In Generation III, Hoenn contained a Battle Tower on an island accessible by boat (in , as one of seven facilities in the ), located south of . :Main article: Battle Tower (Generation III) * In Generation IV, identical Battle Towers were located in both Johto and Sinnoh. **In Sinnoh, the Battle Tower was located in (in , as one of five facilities in the ). **In Johto, the Battle Tower was located on the north end of , as one of five facilities in the . :Main article: Battle Tower (Generation IV) :Main article: Battle Tower (Generation VIII) Other battle facilities *In Generation V: the Battle Subway, located in Nimbasa City in Unova. *In Generation VI: the Battle Maison, located in Kiloude City in Kalos, and in Battle Resort in Hoenn. *In Generation VII: the Battle Tree, located on Poni Island in Alola Category:Towers Category:Battle areas